Broken and Helpless
by Mystic Medjai
Summary: You never really realize how attached you are to your pets until something happens to them. Mikey knew, but that doesn't mean he panicked any less.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Loosely based off my own recent experience of my cat breaking her own foot on May 3rd.

This won't be a long story, and is my first attempt at TMNT. I hope I got their personalities okay

_Please _read my end note and as always I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo hummed as he sketched, stretched out across his bed on his plastron with his chin propped up in his hand. Creative moods hit hard and hit fast. There was no ignoring the urge to draw and no getting rid of it until he'd filled at least a page or two with a few drawings. This particular doodle was a rough sketch of Raphael duking it out with his punching bag. Raph wasn't Raph if he wasn't hitting something.<p>

Mike grinned at the thought. He'd probably receive a smack to the back of the head if he ever said as much. He paused in his sketch to consider this and nodded to himself. It'd be worth it.

From the open doorway of his room Klunk let out a meow and the turtle started. He was quite familiar with the many sounds of Klunk. There was the rumbling meow when he wanted to get attention, the long high meow when his food bowl was empty, the purring of course when he received attention. But this one. This one he'd never heard before, low in tone, loud in volume, and something he never wanted to hear again.

"Klunkers, what is it?" Mikey asked as he wriggled to the edge of his bed and peered down at the cat. His brow furrowed when he found him favoring his right hind leg, the paw hovering up above the floor. "What'd you do?" He asked, holding out a hand and sliding off his mattress to sit messily on the floor.

Klunk mewed a reply, a more normal meow thankfully, and limped a few steps toward him. Mikey's heart jumped to his throat making it harder for him to breathe. Just above his toes Klunk's foot was bending in the wrong direction. Slightly inward. Mikey felt a wave of worry and fear wash over him, starting at his head and dribbling down his spine.

Okay, his foot was bending in the wrong direction. His _foot_. Was _bending_. In the _wrong_ direction!

"I-it's okay Klunk, it's okay," Mike soothed mindlessly, ghosting his fingertips between Klunk's ears in a feather-light touch afraid that he'd cause him more pain. "It's gonna be okay."Meanwhile, his thoughts were a jumbled panicked mess.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? His foot's bending in the wrong direction. What do I do? What do I do?_

He glanced at the injured limb with wide eyes and he would have flinched if he'd had any normal control over his body, but as it were his hands were starting to shake and his knees felt weak even though he was sitting. It was obvious that a foot bending in the wrong direction was very, _very _bad. He didn't need Don's intellect to figure that out.

The metaphorical lightbulb above his head flashed on.

"Donny!" He wailed, scrambling to his feet. "Donny I need help!" He breezed past Raphael as he dashed out of his room, nearly knocking the turtle over in the process.

"Yo, Mikey! I'm walkin' here!"

"Sorry!"

Raph frowned. Usually in such circumstances Mikey would glance back over his shoulder and stick his tongue out, or laugh, or poke fun at Raph's lack of reflexes and bait him into a chase. But apologize? For something he usually did on purpose?

"What's all the shouting about?" Leo poked his head out of his own bedroom just in time to see Mikey vault himself over the metal railing of the second level of their lair. He glanced back expecting to see Raphael in hot pursuit but was surprised to see him following at a more leisurely pace with a concerned frown on his face. "Raph?"

"Somethin's wrong with Mikey."

"What's wrong with Mikey?" Leo asked with a concerned look of his own.

"How should I know?" Raph snapped, gripping the railing in his own hands in preparation to follow his little brother down. "Took off before I could even ask."

"Donny!" Mike called as he sprinted across the lair. Don spun around in his office chair just in time for Mikey to launch himself into his chest, gripping desperately at his elbows. "Donny I need your help!"

Don wheezed, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him and looked down, bewildered, at the top of Mikey's head for his face was pressed into his plastron. "Mikey? What is it? Does the remote need new batteries again?" He joked.

"Don, you gotta help me. I don't know what to _do. _I think it's broken!" By now Mikey was sobbing, hysterical almost as he gripped more tightly at Donny's arms.

All traces of jest melted away. "What's wrong?" He asked, rolling his wrists to grip Mikey's forearms in a comforting grip. He felt a twinge of fear at the sight of tears in his baby brother's eyes. "What _happened_?" He demanded more sternly.

"It's Klunk. He's hurt! I think he broke his leg. I don't know what to do."

Donatello couldn't help but feel a bit of relief that his brother was okay, physically speaking of course. Worry for Mikey's cat soon set in however. Though Klunk favored Michelangelo above everyone else the cat was fond of everybody and vice versa, though Raph would deny it.

"Mikey, Mikey you need to calm down. Where is he?"

"My room. Let's go!" Mikey latched onto his hand and practically dragged him behind as he took off. They flew passed Raph and Leo, forcing them to jump back or be bowled over.

"What's going on?" Leo called after them. It was all Don could do to glance back and say Mikey's room before said turtle towed him back up to the second level.

Leo and Raph exchanged looks. "It was hard to tell since he rushed by so fast, but did it look like Mikey was crying to you?"

Raph's jaw tightened. "Prob'ly just broke one of them action figures o' his."

Leo gave him a doubtful look. Mikey was dramatic about these sort of things and very passionate about his heroes, but this seemed a little much even for a broken toy. He said so out loud.

"Yeah I know." Raph admitted as they turned to go back the way they'd gone.

* * *

><p>I need YOUR help! I'm sure we can all agree that Leo is the eldest and Mikey is the youngest, but who pray tell is the second eldest? Don or Raph? Please vote in your reviews and tell me who you think it is! I'm determined to collect as many votes as possible. If you're interested, I'll mention the results in the next chapter. Added bonus if you tell me why! Thanks guys!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Again, I do not own TMNT, I am simply borrowing them for entertainment purposes!

Thanks for all of your lovely comments! As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"He definitely broke his foot." Don confirmed about thirty minutes later, the other three had gathered around him at his desk. Mikey smothered a whimper by clenching his teeth together. Raphael, who stood behind him, dropped his hand onto his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.<p>

"How bad?" Leo asked for his youngest brother, glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well no break is good," the 'purple' turtle replied. "And he actually broke four bones. It'd be the same as us breaking the bones here in our own feet," he demonstrated by dragging his fingers over the top of his foot just above the arch.

"Is it fixable?" Mikey murmured hopefully.

Donatello smiled reassuringly in his direction. "I have high hopes. The fractures are all clean and there aren't any bone fragments floating around which would need surgery to fix. There used to be a rule that if more than two of these bones were broken the only way to fix it would be through surgery, but new research has proved that for more simple breaks like these, a splint will do just fine. It will take more time to heal however, eight to ten weeks rather than six to eight. Look." he pointed to the X-ray displayed on his computer screen. "See Mike? There aren't any bone pieces floating around. I'm very optimistic."

Mikey nodded his understanding. "So Klunk's gonna be okay?"

"With time, the bones splinted properly, and a lot of rest, he'll be just fine."

Mikey smiled for the first time in an hour. The smile was small and his eyes were still a little sad, but all three of his brothers could agree they were happy to see it there.

"All right," Donny stood from his chair. "I'm going to go fix up Klunk for you okay? You wait out here with Raph and I'll call you when I'm done. Leo? I'll need a second pair of hands."

"Sure thing Donny." He nudged Mikey fondly as he passed. "He's going to be just fine," he promised.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed, and watched his two brothers until Raph pulled his attention away.

"So what d'ya wanna do while we wait?" He asked. "Video games? Spar? Skateboard? Watch TV?"

"Hmmm," Mikey hummed thoughtfully, but not because he was considering Raph's suggestions. His mind was in the other room with Don, Leo, and his little man.

"Mikey," Raph said, a slight warning tone in his voice.

"Wha-ow! What was that for!" He demanded hotly, rubbing the back of his head and glaring up at his attacker.

Raphael smirked. "I know where Leo and Don hid the cookie dough." Leo and Don always tried to hide it from him because it was always eaten before it was ever baked.

Mikey's face brightened drastically at that. "Seriously? I've torn the refrigerator apart looking for that sugary chocolatey goodness! Mmmm, chocolate chip cooooookie dough..."

"Come on," Raph rolled his eyes, "before I'm standin' in a puddle of your drool." He led him across the lair to the kitchen and sifted through the contents of the fridge. Behind him Mikey danced from foot to foot chanting cook-kie-dough! Cook-kie-dough!

Raphael pulled out a bag of broccoli and held it out. "Here."

"Uhhh, Raph? Hate to tell you this, but that's not cookie dough."

"Really Mikey? Cuz I couldn't tell that from readin' the bag. Would ya just open it?" He tossed it, and Mike's reflexes kicked in.

"There _is _cookie dough in here!" Mikey exclaimed, pulling out the unopened package of chocolate chip. "Sneaky, sneaky, bros. They knew I'd never touch the vegetables."

"You're not hard t'figure out," Raph agreed, claiming a chair at the kitchen table and watched Mikey munch. He was satisfied that he was able to cheer him up, if only a bit and if only temporarily. He knew that by just looking at him Klunk was still in his thoughts, but his eyes were clear and free of tears. And that was good enough. For now. It would be better when the furry little beast was healed and getting underfoot again.

Michelangelo had almost finished the entire package, save for the piece Raph had wrestled away from him, when Leo arrived. He spotted the cookie dough packaging before Mikey could get it behind his back and shot Raph a disapproving (and slightly amused) look that clearly said '_You didn't..._'

Raph shrugged. '_He needed cheering up_'

Leo crossed his arms. '_Did it have to be cookie dough?_'

Raph tilted his head a bit. '_It worked didn't it?'_

Leo hid a smile. He'd have done the same thing. "Donny is done. You can go check...on..." he trailed off because Mikey had already rushed off, remaining cookie dough left behind and forgotten.

"Thanks Leo!" Was called back almost as a second thought. Almost.

"Traitor," Leo said to Raph, snatching away the small remaining amount of the treat as Raph reached for it and finished it himself.

Raph propped his head up on a hand and glared. "You'd of done the same thing and you know it."

Leo smirked and didn't deny it. He didn't like to lie.

"Donny, where is he? Where is he?" Mikey repeated, looking around wildly as he entered the 'boo boo room'. He spotted the cat stretched out on a cot, his leg wrapped up in thick layers of gauze and medical tape. Mikey immediately dragged over a chair and plopped down, studying him and watching his ribcage rise and fall as he breathed. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Don assured, putting away the rest of his supplies. "I just had to dose him with some anesthesia so Leo and I could set his bones. It was more pleasant for everyone that way. He should be awake in about an hour, and be kinda loopy for most of the day."

"But he's okay?" Mikey repeated, pivoting to look up at his brother.

"Yes Mikey," Don replied with a patient smile. "He's just going to have to take it easy for awhile. We'll have to keep a close eye on his cast because there is a slight chance the splint could shift and he should be kept confined to a small room so he doesn't jump up on anything and hurt himself. Or a crate maybe." He paused thoughtfully. "I suppose I could whip something up for him."

"Really? Thanks!" Mikey brightened. Now that Klunk was on the path of recovery he felt a lot better. The sight of his cat in a cast and unconscious wasn't pleasant, but they were headed in the right direction.

"I'll see if Raph wants to help," Donny said. "It shouldn't take long with his assistance. Stay here and keep an eye on Klunk in case he wakes up sooner than anticipated."

"M'kay," Mikey chirped, leaning forward to prop his chin on folded arms and watch his kitty sleep. He felt content, more relaxed, and pictured the future when Klunk would be all better and running around with him again. That day couldn't come fast enough.

Donny paused before he left the room, smiling fondly at the picture they made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **End of chapter two! I posted it on a Monday hoping to make today less...Monday-like despite the fact that it's almost Tuesday. Anyway! If anyone is wondering about the x-rays may I just say that if Donatello can build a submarine an X-ray machine is a piece of cake, or cookie dough in this case.

If you're curious as to the current results of my Second Eldest Brother Poll you can check it out on my profile. An extra thanks and a high five to those who voted! If you haven't already voted, please do so!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't own TMNT, I'm just borrowing them yet again.

As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mikey?" Leonardo paused in the doorway and studied his brother, who was in much the same position Donny had left him in not fifteen minutes ago. He and Raphael had ducked out on a quick errand to collect some supplies needed for Klunk's crate and the silence that had settled over the lair after their departure had made Leo a little anxious. A quiet Mikey was almost as bad as a crying one.<p>

Leo grabbed the second chair in the room and dragged it over to claim residence next to the darker turtle. "You okay?"

Mikey rolled his head, cheek on his hands instead of his chin, so he could look at him. His worried frown had reappeared. "Better I guess. But I don't like seeing him like this."

Leo didn't like it either. "I've never met a cat as resilient as Klunk."

Mikey grinned cheekily. "And exactly how many cats _have _you met Leo?"

"Not many," Leo admitted and nudged Mikey with his elbow. "But I can confidently say that no cat has had a life quite as adventurous as our Klunk here."

Mikey smirked at the word 'our'. Who was Leo kidding? They belonged to Klunk. "Ninja cat, ninja cat, does whatever a ninja cat does," he sang, shoulders moving in accordance with the tune.

Leo chuckled a little. "He's survived a full scale robot and Foot ninja attack. A broken paw is rather minor in comparison don't you think?"

"Well when you put it that way I suppose," Mikey conceded, lifting his head.

Leonardo watched the cat sleep for awhile. When his eyes slid to the cast encasing his foot a thought occurred to him. "Be right back," he said to Mikey and ducked out of the room. When he returned he pressed a marker into his brother's hand.

"What's this for?" Mike asked, spinning the writing implement in his hand without realizing.

"Well, when someone breaks a bone what are you supposed to do?"

Mikey glanced up at him with a thoughtful look. Glancing back down at the pen in his hand it slowly dawned on him. "Ohhhhh! Hey, great idea Leo!" Mikey eagerly pulled the cap off with his teeth and set to work, gently making his mark on Klunk's cast.

"This way you'll be able to tell if his splint has slipped at all too," Leo pointed out.

"Good point," Mikey agreed, but with the cap still between his teeth it came out more like "Gooo poi-t." When he finished he leaned back and examined his work. Klunk's foot was now decorated with the insignia of The Turtle Titan, a few snowflakes (because he found him Christmas Eve after all) and signed with his full name. Mikey nodded his approval and offered the marker to his brother.

"Here." When Leo hesitated, he added, "when someone breaks a bone what are you supposed to do?"

Leo glared mockingly at his little brother. He hated it when he turned his own logic against him. It usually worked. "I don't know what to draw."

"Whatever you want," Mikey said with a casual shrug. "You have to sign it at least. Come ooooon, you know you want toooooo," he wove the pen back and forth in front of his face. "You can't resist the call of Michelangelo! Look, the blank spaces are mocking you."

"Okay, okay," Leo snatched the marker away. He paused, twirling the pen thoughtfully between his fingers. When he finally decided what to draw he was careful in his work, each line precise and clean. Pulling back, he studied his drawing and, like Mikey, signed his name and nodded his approval. "I think that'll do."

Mikey peeked eagerly at Leo's doodle. "A sun? Why a sun?"

Leo capped the marker and set it aside. "It seemed appropriate. Sunshine makes people happy and now he can take some with him."

Mike nodded in understanding. "I thought there was some sort of ninja-leader-deep-hidden kind of meaning to it, since _you_ drew it and all."

"Do you want one?"

"No, no," Mikey held his hands up. "Happy is good."

"And it goes well with the snowflakes."

"You mean _melt _them. Leo..." he scowled mockingly. "...are you trying to melt my awesomely awesome snowflakes?"

"Are you upset with my amazingly amazing sun?" Leo countered. Michelangelo blinked at him, surprised he was playing along so energetically. A slow smile stretched across his features.

"Course not," Mikey scoffed. "In fact, I like it so much you _must _sign any future casts of mine with it."

"No."

"Wha-?"

"No future casts for you Mikey. You've broken enough bones. And we've already got one broken paw to deal with." Leo snatched Mikey's arm, grabbed the marker again, and traced it's tip across his shoulder in quick motions before he could even protest. "Y'know, I think I'm getting better at this," Leo said.

Mikey rotated his shoulder to get a better look at the sun that now decorated it. "Not bad. Hey! We match!" Mikey leaned down on the cot so his sun and Klunk's were next to each other. "How do we look?"

Leo pretended to study them very seriously and very thoroughly.

"Well?" Mikey prompted.

"You look dashing."

Mikey nearly jumped out of his skin when Klunk shifted, a muffled mew followed soon after. "Leo! Look! He's starting to wake up!"

"Don did say he would," Leo pointed out, amused. "It was only a matter of time."

"I just hope Raph and Donny are back," Mikey replied. "Don said cats react one of two ways after they're drugged. They either get _reaaaaally _lovey dovey or they get _reaaaaaally _mad and I _reaaaaaally _don't want to have to keep an angry-broken-footed-Klunk from moving around."

"I don't know Mikey," Leo replied thoughtfully, "even when he does wake up he'll still be a little groggy. Besides, Don's a fast builder, and Raph's not a bad mechanic either. I can't imagine it taking them long to put something together."

"Yeah," Mikey conceded, his concerned frown returning. Leo didn't much like seeing it there. In the background he heard Donny and Raph return.

"Tell you what," the elder turtle started, standing from his chair. "I'll go lend the guys another hand and you keep Klunk happy by showering him with attention. If it makes you feel better you can come watch and then you'll know the minute it's done."

"I suppose that could work."

"Here," Leo claimed a loose sheet from nearby and the pillow from the cot and deposited them in Mikey's arms. Then, he gently lifted Klunk from the bed, making sure to support his back limb, and laid him carefully on the soft mass of cotton. "How's that?"

Mikey studied his precious cargo and the swathes of fabric around him. "Well, it's not pretty, but it'll do."

"It better," Leo replied, feigning insult. "Come on Mother Hen. That enclosure isn't going to build itself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought? Pity the pitiful!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **I don't own TMNT! I'm just borrowing them once again

Thanks for your wonderful comments! (they boost my ego ;D)

As always please enjoy

* * *

><p>The next morning Master Splinter went to rouse his sons for an early morning training session. When he went to Michelangelo's room, however, he found the turtle's bed empty. Though the bed was unkempt with blankets strewn about he could tell it hadn't been slept in the previous evening.<p>

"Have any of you seen Michelangelo?" He asked the other three.

"He went to bed jus' fine last night," Raph replied, glancing perplexed into his sibling's room, looking around to see if maybe he'd rolled out of bed or fallen asleep on the floor. He'd done it before.

"I think I may know where he is Master Splinter," Leo offered. He led his family to the lower level where Klunk's crate was taking up residence and pulled up the sheet that had been draped over it. Sure enough Michelangelo slept inside, his head pillowed on his arm and Klunk curled up comfortably under his chin, his injured leg stretched out behind him.

At the sudden light the cat lifted his head and blinked blearily up at the four sets of eyes that peered down at him. He mewed his greeting, but Mikey continued to sleep.

"I think I speak for everybody when I say d'awwwwwwww," Donny said.

"It is rather cute," Splinter agreed.

"Adorable," Raph said in a gruff voice, sounding like he thought the complete opposite. He wasn't fooling anybody.

"Sensei," Leo started. "Do we have to wake him up?"

Splinter was quiet for a moment, tugging thoughtfully at the fur on his chin. "I suppose I could make an allowance, considering the circumstances."

"It amazes me how he can sleep anywhere and actually look comfortable." Donny crouched down to get a closer look at his brother. "What's with the sun on his arm?"

"Oh," Leo said, clearing his throat. "That would be my handiwork. "

"You _drew _on him?" said Raph.

"I didn't have any cookie dough handy since _someone _let him eat all of it. The ink isn't even permanent. It'll wash off.

"We will let him sleep," Splinter interrupted, already leading the way out. "Come, we've training to complete."

When they returned Mikey was pacing nervously in front of Klunk's crate looking helpless. Don, Raph, and Leo hesitated, glancing between each other.

"I've got this one," Don volunteered finally. He had to catch the edge of Mikey's shell to get him to stop. "I'd ask if something was bothering you, but the answer is rather obvious. What's got you so worked up?"

"It's Klunk!" Mikey gasped, whirling around.

Donny glanced over to the cat. He seemed rather comfortable stretched out on a folded fleece blanket the way he was. "What about him? He looks fine."

"Yeah. _Right nooow_. Donny! He's been hissing and growling-you know that really deep one in the back of the throat that sounds kinda like a siren? And then hissing some more and then growling at his foot. I don't get it! He was okay last night."

Klunk chose that moment to jerk back away like he'd been startled and then hissed at nothing.

"See!" Mike pointed accusingly at the little feline.

"Yes, I see." Don replied before kneeling down next to the enclosure to get a better look at the animal. Klunk glanced back at him, pupils dilated and growled at him, warningly. "It's possible he's still working out the remains of the anesthesia from his system. Remember how I said cats get either very lovey or very angry? Apparently he's decided to be angry now."

"But angry at _me _Don? I mean, sure, I feel a little bit guilty and if anyone has the right to be angry it's him, but Klunk and I...we just don't get mad at each other." Mikey had crouched down next to Don by this point and hung his head in defeat. "I know he's gotta be in pain. It sucks that there's nothing I can do to make it better! I just feel so...so...so _helpless_."

Donny hummed his understanding. "I know it's hard Mikey, but everything that can be done for him right now has been done. You're just going to have to wait this out, roll with the punches. You're doing what you can."

Klunk hissed angrily again, glaring kitty daggers at his bandaged foot.

Michelangelo winced. "Yeah, I know."

Hearing Mikey sound so lost and defeated and looking like he was on the verge of more tears made Donny want to shake him if only to distract him for a few seconds, but that was generally more in Raph's department. Don had more gentle methods.

"Let's let him settle down on his own for awhile," Donatello suggested. He stood and draped the sheet back over the crate to filter the light. "I could use your help with something," he said quickly when Mikey looked about to protest. "Really," he encouraged.

"Okay I guess," Mikey finally surrendered, pushing himself up to his feet. "For a little while anyway."

"Light bulbs?" Mikey said five minutes later. "You needed my help changing _light bulbs_?"

"Well yeah," Don said from atop the ladder, glancing down at his brother from the corner of his eyes as he unscrewed the dead bulb. "It's not that easy juggling bulbs. They're delicate."

"Yeah, sure," Mikey replied distractedly, most of his attention focused on the light bulb he was currently balancing on the tip of his finger.

"_Mikey_!" Donny hissed.

Michelangelo tossed the blub up and caught it. "_What_?"

"I just said that they're delicate. Weren't you listening?"

"Truthfully?"

"Preferably the truth, yes," Donny said dryly.

"Not really no. Besides, I'm not gonna drop it."

Donny sighed, shaking his head. "Here, trade." He gave Mikey the old bulb in exchange for the new. Ten minutes later found Mikey literally juggling six dead bulbs and Don putting the ladder away.

The loud meow of Klunk from his crate distracted the younger turtle and he dropped all of them. He paid the shattered glass little attention as he flew to the crate to check on his friend to make sure everything was okay and that he hadn't hurt himself. Again.

"Mikey careful! I really don't want to be fishing out any glass shards from your foot." Don walked around the pile of broken glass to stand over his crouching brother. "Is he okay?"

"Think so. I really wish he'd stop doing that. It really freaks me out."

"It's not forever," Donny promised. "Technically, if you think about it, he's already on the mend. The medicine is leaving his system and the bone is set and already in the process of healing. Granted it is slow healing, but the only thing he can do now is get better. I can practically guarantee he'll be in a better mood tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Mikey's mouth tightened in the effort to hold back a smile. "Was that a Shrek reference?"

Don hesitated for a minute. "Maybe. Did it make you feel better?"

"Maaaaaybe," Mikey countered. "That and Klunk has settled down again."

"I knew he would," Don tapped Mike's shoulder as he turned to leave. "Come on. I still need your help."

"What for? We changed all the light bulbs already."

"Yes," Donny nodded, "but now you get to hold the dustpan while I sweep up the glass you broke."

Mikey made a sour face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what do you guys think of this story? I know it's not really action packed or anything, but I still hope you guys find it entertaining. Lemme know! Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

For my lovely reviewers! You guys are truly a treasure, and I cherish each and every one of them.

I am so sorry for the long delay! I've been distracted with other things, like life and working on my other stories. Unfortunately, since this one is not very "action-packed" and doesn't really have a climax, I got a little bored and it got pushed to the back burner. However! I'm a huge fan of seeing the guys as a family, and I think I've managed to do that with this little story here. I do hope it doesn't disappoint!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>The days and weeks that followed were relatively normal save for the giant crate in the middle of the living room, and the fact that Michelangelo was far more distracted than any of his family members could remember him ever being.<p>

The minute Klunk made a sound, be it a tiny mew or any shuffling of blankets as he shifted position, Mikey was there in an instant, gripping the framing of the crate in a tight, concerned grip.

"Focus, Michelangelo!" Splinter hissed impatiently, "_please_."

"I am!" Mikey wheezed, rubbing the sore spot were Leo's kick had connected with his plastron. Leo offered him a hand and hoisted him easily back up to his feet.

"Your focus needs morefocus." Splinter's tail flicked, the only way he ever let his frustration show.

Mikey snickered at The Karate Kid reference, and quickly disguised it as a cough when Leo dug an elbow into his ribs. "Yes, Sensei," he answered, bowing his head respectfully.

Inhaling deeply, Splinter let the breath out slowly. "Go see to him."

"Huh?" Mikey looked up at his father, perplexed.

"Klunk," Splinter explained. "Only after you have reassured yourself that he is all right will you be able to pay attention."

Mikey's expression brightened. "Oooh, oooh, can I?"

"Go," Splinter said with a small smile and nodded his head toward the door. "But do not dawdle, training is not yet over."

"Okie dokie!" And he was gone in a flash.

"Take five minutes rest, my sons. I will return shortly." Splinter stepped out of the dojo.

"How much you wanna bet the cat's totally fine?" Raph said casually, swinging the staff he'd been using to spar with Don over his shoulders, hooking his wrists over the wood. Practicing with one another's weapons of choice not only insured they'd be able to protect themselves no matter what was available, but also helped them understand how their brothers would move in fights.

"It's been a week. Y'think he'd be less worried," he added.

"The concern won't stop until the cast is gone and the fur has grown back," Don stated.

"I seem to recall a certain someone-Raph-checking in on Klunk when he-Raph-thinks nobody is looking. Raph." Leo crossed his arms, looking smug.

Raph's eyes narrowed and he twisted his shoulders, swinging the staff in Leo's direction, aimed at his head. With a snicker of his own, Leo brought his arm up, blocking lazily with his forearm.

"What're you? Some sorta stalker or somethin'?" Raph grumbled.

"Try ninja," Leo said dryly. "I'd say you were one too, but if I was able to watch you without you noticing so easily then maybe you're something else entirely."

"_Ohhh_-kay," Don said slowly, interrupting the two and stepping between them before things could escalate. "Save the attacks, verbal _and_ physical, for the sparring session, hm?"

Raph scoffed, lifting the staff up and over his head to unhook it from his shoulders. "_You're_ my partner, Don."

"I'd be more than happy to switch," Donny offered, "if it means you two can get your daily tiff out of the way so I can take a break from playing peacekeeper."

"Doesn't lettin' us fight defeat the whole purpose?" Raph asked, genuinely interested in his answer.

Don opened his mouth to reply

"He's fine!"

Don's mouth shut with an audible click as he and his brothers turned to see Mikey's return to the dojo.

"He's irritated, but good. Cast hasn't slipped, food and water bowls are full and all that jazz."

"What a relief!" Raph said sarcastically, throwing a hand dramatically over his heart. "I couldn't have gone another second without knowin' that."

Leo shot him a look. "Raph. Knock it off."

"What?" Raph demanded defensively, "he's checkin' on that cat every other minute."

"Yeah, well," Mikey began with a shrug before a smug grin danced across his lips. "I've seen a certain red-banded-someone sneaking a peak at Klunkers every now and then."

Raphael threw his arms up in the air. "No privacy!"

"My sons," Splinter spoke calmly as he reentered the dojo, "let us resume our training."

The following week went pretty much the same way, Mikey darting off at inopportune times to check on the little guy, and rather than being found on the couch playing videogames like normal, Michelangelo was usually found sitting next to the crate (and one time _in _the crate) playing videogames.

Not happy about being confined to a space when he was accustomed to having the entire lair, Klunk was understandably more grumpy than usual, though with the pain medication provided by Don, he was napping most of the days away. Something which Mikey was perfectly okay with.

It was when he was awake and chewing at his cast that Michelangelo had the issue. To distract him from doing so, Mikey usually pulled him out of the crate and let him rest on a pillow in his lap. Klunk was thrilled with the pampering and extra attention.

"Quit _doing _that!" Mikey hissed, poking his finger through the spaces of the crate and unhooking Klunk's paws from the chicken wire. "Donny!" He called suddenly. "Klunk won't stop climbing up the side of the crate! I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself again."

"I know it's tempting to let him out," Don said as he approached, "but there are too many high places he could be jumping from in the lair and then he really _would _hurt himself again."

Mikey sighed and flopped backwards onto the floor, his hands laced together to pillow his head. "Tempting is right. It's already been four weeks. How much longer?"

Leaning against the armrest of the couch, Donatello regarded his younger brother with an amused smile. "You act like _you're _the one cooped up in an enclosure."

Tilting his head back, Mikey looked up at him from his upside down vantage point. "That's cuz it feels like I _am _the one cooped up."

Shaking his head with a smile, Donny launched into an explanation. "The X-Rays show that the bone tissue is bridging across the fractures. It's healing a lot quicker and smoother than I had anticipated."

"Meeeaaaning?"

"_Meaning_," Donny continued, giving Mikey a look for his lack of patience, "that he should be able to graduate from a cast to a soft bandage within the next two weeks are so. By then, we'll be able to let him out and he can start rebuilding the muscles."

Mikey shot up so fast, the tails of his bandana flew forward and past his face long after he'd stopped. "He has to rebuild muscle _too!_"

"Of course," Donatello said with shrug. "After two months of not using that leg it'll be a little weaker than the others. Don't worry about it though, it's not like he won't be able to walk or anything."

"Troublemaker," Mikey said in mock anger toward his cat with a fond expression. Klunk mewed, an action quickly followed by washing his face.

The days that followed Don's reassurance, regained a bit of normalcy in the way that Mikey was a little less diligent about checking in on Klunk every five minutes. He still checked on him of course, but he was able to finish an entire training session without getting distracted. By the feline anyway.

"Hey Leo! Guess what!" Mikey demanded eagerly, gripping Leo's shoulders from behind (he was stretching before a light workout) and giving him a shake.

Reaching up to grip Mikey's wrists in his hands, Leo pried them from his shoulders to get him to stop shaking him and looked up at his little brother. "I give up."

"You didn't even guess," Mikey complained. "At least guess _once_."

"I don't know..." Leo released Mikey's wrists and leaned forward and over his legs stretched to grab his heels. "You got the newest issue of one of your comic books?"

"You suck at guessing games," said Mikey bluntly.

"I wouldn't say that. Eight times out of ten that _is _the answer," Leo disagreed, straightening. "So what's up?"

"Klunk is officially cast free!" Mikey announced proudly.

Leo's eyes brightened as he smiled. "That's great, Mikey."

"Isn't it?" He continued eagerly. "He's got a soft bandage now. Y'know, just gauze wrapped around his leg for support? Don says it's for extra support as he walks around and stuff. You hear that? _Walks around_!"

"How much longer until he's bandage free then?" Leo asked.

"Donny said something like ten days. Ten days and then he's practically back to normal! Whoo hoo!" Punching the air happily, Mikey was gone as suddenly as he had arrived.

The next ten days were filled with Klunk hopping around the lair with Michelangelo usually right behind, except for when one of his family members distracted him with something else. And then finally it was _the _day.

"Just a fair warning, Mikey," Donny said as he reached for the scissors to cut through the bandaging, "his foot is going to look a little irritated and a lot bald. He'll want to lick it constantly because he hasn't seen it in awhile. We'll have to prevent that... the texture of his tongue will only cause problems."

"Okay," Mikey nodded. "Can we get rid of the bandages now? _Pleeeaaaase_."

Don went to cut, then stopped. "He'll probably limp a bit, just because he's been used to walking on the cast."

"_Okay_!"

Donatello couldn't tell who was happier when the bandage was off, Klunk or Mikey, but he could see the critical way Mikey eyed Klunk's paw as he helped wash it. The minute they'd dried it, the cat had taken off at a happy run with Mikey in pursuit.

"Anybody seen Klunk?" Mikey called the next day. "I haven't seen him!"

Raphael emerged from his room with the cat nestled in his arms, his newly healed foot dangling comfortably over his elbow. "Found 'im."

"Klunky!" Mikey was at his brother's side in an instant.

Raph handed him over without complaint. The cat still felt so fragile. "Is his foot supposed to be swollen? And hot?"

Mikey's gaze snapped to Klunk's paw and he frowned. "It looks kind of irritated, but that's supposed to be expected." He paused for a moment. "Did you say hot?"

"Feel it," Raph invited, waving his hand at the feline's paw.

Mikey did, and his stomach dropped. "_Donny_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just one more chapter to go! Please tell me your thoughts and opinions. I eagerly wait to hear from you all


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I do not own TMNT, therefore I borrow!

Final chapter everybody! Thanks so much for following along and taking the time to tell me your thoughts. I hope you'll do so again for the final chapter!

As always, please enjoy

* * *

><p>"It's a skin infection," Donatello said twenty minutes after Mikey had come running at him with Klunk in his arms. The cat had been rather calm when compared to his owner, though he was reluctant to have anyone handling his paw.<p>

"But..." Mikey objected, "we cleaned his foot, and I've been keeping my eye on it and stopping him from licking it whenever I could."

Donny shrugged a shoulder. "Sometimes these things just happen. It's not your fault. He'll need to take some antibiotics once a day for a few days until the infection clears up. It's no big deal."

"Says _you. _You're not the one who has to track him down, then pin him down, and force the stuff down his throat. Do you know how hard it is to keep him from spitting it all out?"

"I'm aware," Donny said with a wry smile. "I'll help."

"And once the infection's all cleared up...?"

Donatello nodded. "There won't be any more problems. The fur will grow back nice and pretty just like it was before and it will be like he never broke his foot in the first place."

"For real this time?" Mikey replied, scratching the space between Klunk's shoulder blades. The feline's spine arched, his eyes half closed in pleasure.

Donny nodded again. "For real this time. The bone has mended, there are no open sores or cuts, and the infection will clear up in a matter of days. Trust me."

And Michelangelo did, as always, because Don was rarely wrong and this time was no exception.

While tracking Klunk down for his daily doses was a huge pain in the shell, Mikey didn't mind all that much. Especially since Donatello had scratches on _his _arms to match the ones he sported on his own. What could he say? Klunk _reeeeaaaally _didn't appreciate having medicine forced down his throat. Not that either of the two turtles were angry about the scratches, as they were purely from Klunk's attempted escapes and were not intentionally inflicted.

"He's a seven pound animal," Raph scoffed when he'd first noticed the red lines marking his brothers' arms. "How hard can it be?"

"Yeah Raph," Mikey said, snickering the next day, eyeing the marks lining Raph's forearms. "How hard can it be?"

It had been the first and last time Raphael had attempted in giving Klunk his medication.

Leonardo was somehow always unavailable whenever it was time to give the feline his daily doses...

"The fur grew back a lot faster than I thought it would," Mikey said with a grin as he wove a piece of string in the air. Klunk batted at it with a paw. Occasionally he sat back on his haunches and used two, like a boxer.

"It's a family trait I suppose," Don replied as he flipped through a textbook of some kind. Mike wasn't all that interested in its title or subject.

"We don't have any fur..." Mikey noted, his hand pausing in its string-waving. Klunk took the opportunity to hook his claws around it and give it a tug. It slipped easily through Mikey's fingers. "Well, Master Splinter does and I guess his fur _does _grow back kinda fast..."

"I was talking about being fast healers." Donny said, glancing up long enough to give his younger brother a funny look.

"Who's a fast healer?" Leonardo said, coming up to join his brothers in the living room. He knelt next to Mikey and gently rolled Klunk onto his back to give him a playful belly rub.

"Klunk is!" Mikey declared happily, sounding very much like a proud parent while watching as the cat continued to play with the string hooked between his claws despite the fingers dancing across his belly.

"Looks that way," Leo agreed as he left the cat to his makeshift toy and stood. "The infection's all cleared up?"

"And his fur has grown back...how did you phrase it again?" Mikey said to Don. "'Nice and pretty'?"

Leo hummed his approval. "It's felt kind of empty at home without him darting around the place."

"Not to me," Raph disagreed when he joined them. "Mikey's been runnin' around enough for the both of 'em."

Michelangelo stuck out his tongue, smacking his brother's shin. "You're just upset cuz you got out maneuvered by a 'seven pound animal'."

Raphael swatted at Mikey's head in retaliation until he ducked out of reach and rolled up onto his feet. "Not just an_ animal_, a _cat_. He only had an advantage because he's so frickin' flexible."

"And you are so _not_." Mikey countered before using Raph's shoulders as a boost to vault himself up over his head. When he landed, he gave the back of his head a flick and immediately ducked to avoid the elbow that swung his way. "Not very fast either," he taunted with a laugh.

"You want fast?" Raph growled.

"Um, Raph?" Leo tried, pointing to something next to his foot. What Raphael hadn't noticed when Mikey had been smacking his leg, was that he'd tucked the end of the string into his knee pad.

Raph either ignored or didn't hear him. "I'll _show _you fast!"

With a mischievous smile, Mikey bolted and Raph took off after, trailing the string behind.

Don and Leo exchanged a look, knowing what was coming next.

Klunk perked up immediately, his tail lashing, and launched himself after the thread. Unfortunately, when he caught it, he also caught Raph's ankle.

Yelping, Raph dislodged the string and looped it around the feline. "You Knucklehead!" He shouted at his younger brother. "You did that on _purpose_!"

Sliding to a stop Mikey grinned cheekily. "Duh."

Raph growled, Mikey shrieked, and Leo and Don looked on.

"Well," Leo said eventually, "we should probably step in before things get nasty." He moved to intercept, but Don's hand on his elbow stopped him.

"In a minute."

On the floor tangled in string, Klunk ignored them all.


End file.
